


Abraham's Brandy Alexander

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father and Son, Gen, Sad Ending, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry thinks it might be time for him to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abraham's Brandy Alexander

Abraham’s Brandy Alexander  
By PattRose  
Summary: Henry thinks it might be time for him to move on. 

 

After dinner, Abe was sitting in the living room waiting for Henry to talk to him. Henry had been quiet all night long, never saying one word. This of course worried Abe to no end. 

Henry got up and started to pace with his arms behind his back. He didn’t look comfortable at all. In fact just the opposite.

“Henry, sit down and tell me what’s on your mind.”

Henry glanced at his son and smiled. He loved Abe more than anyone would ever understand and didn’t want Abe to be hurt in any way. He almost was. If Henry got found out, so would Abe. It wouldn’t be just Henry that became the guinea pig, Abe would be right there with him. 

Henry finally sat down and touched Abe’s hand gently and said, “I’m going to move on and I don’t want you to give up your life. I want you to stay here and continue to run the store and be happy.”

“Henry, I’m going to be with you until I no longer can breathe. You know that,” Abe reminded him. 

“I don’t want you with me anymore. It hurts too much to see you in pain when you get scared about someone taking me away. This can’t continue.”

Abe stood up and said, “I have to make us a stiff drink because this isn’t going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.”

Abe walked into the kitchen and began making a Brandy Alexander. Henry loved them and truth be told, so did Abe. He poured six ounces of brandy, four ounces of dark crème de cacao and four ounces of half-and-half cream. He decided that he was making up a big batch so they could each have two drinks. Abe figured they might need it tonight. Abe took all those ingredients and poured them into a shaker filled with ice and shook until cold. He then strained it and poured them into two cocktail glasses. He set the glasses on a tray and took the shaker with him and set it down in front of the sofa on the coffee table. 

Abe smiled as he handed the drink to Henry. He knew it was Henry’s favorite drink. Abe took a sip and decided he might have put a little too much brandy this time. It seemed like a pretty strong drink. 

“Drink up, Henry.”

Henry did just that and smiled at Abe. “It’s delicious as always, Abe. You have learned well about making drinks and how to serve them just right. 

Abe said, “Now, relax a little and let’s talk about this moving business. You have never left me behind before. Why would you start now?”

“Abe, you’re happy here. You have a good business and friends. Why should you give that up to follow after me? I won’t have it. I’m your father and I’m telling you this is how it’s going to be.”

“Dad, this isn’t how it’s going to be. You’re my dad and I want to be with you until I die. You promised mom and you promised me. If you feel like it’s time to move on, then I’ll sell everything and we’ll move on. But, I’m not staying here alone without my father.”

Henry touched Abe’s cheek and smiled sadly. “It won’t work, Abraham.”

“It’s got to, Henry. You promised. You’re a man of your word, right?”

“I don’t want you to have to sell and move with me,” Henry explained, again. 

“Then let’s not move. We’ll take our chances, Dad. I promise I’ll be very careful and I’ll look out for you at the same time. No one is going to hurt you. You’re my dad.”

One lone tear rolled down Henry’s face and Abe brushed it away with his thumb. Abe knew that Henry was trying to do what was right, but so was Abe. They were both stubborn men. 

Henry hugged Abe and said, “I’ll sleep on it tonight, Abe.”

“If you leave me alone, I’ll never forgive you.”

“I promise, I won’t leave. I don’t like this arrangement, but I know it’s something we have to do.” 

“Thank you, Dad. I like these quiet moments when I get to call you Dad instead of Henry. It makes me feel young again. Everything will work out. Do you believe me?”

Henry stood up and finished his drink. “Yes, I believe you. We will make it work. But, if it gets bad, we will both have to leave. Understood?”

“Sit back down and have your second drink. I made up a double batch so we could each have two. They’re good, aren’t they?”

“You have become a fantastic bartender, Abraham and you cook well, too. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wouldn’t make it ten minutes without you by my side.”

“Don’t think about anything tonight. Let’s enjoy each other’s company and sip our drinks,” Abe said. 

Henry filled his glass and clinked it on Abe’s and said, “Cheers.”

Abe smiled at Henry and drank his drink, knowing that soon, Henry would be all alone. Abe couldn’t live forever. 

The end


End file.
